Wireless Local Area Network (LAN) deployments typically include a number of small Access Devices that serve as the wireless points that receive the wireless communication traffic from the end-user devices such as smart phones, tablets, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and the like and then via Access Tunnels over Ethernet connections transfer the data to Mobility Virtual Local Area Network (MVLAN) Servers that further process and propagate the traffic to the Ethernet Switches/Routers in the wired network in order to reach their final destinations (other end-user devices or data/application servers). The MVLAN Servers form a full-mesh topology among themselves, where each of the MVLAN servers connects via Mobility Tunnels to all other MVLAN servers in the network.